Changelog 0.25
Greetings Kings and Queens, Bugfixing and smaller improvements are the main focus of this update. The update will take place on January 23rd 2013. Please be aware that there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Thank you for your help and support. Your passion for our game is very much appreciated! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team 'PvP tower rankings' PvP Tower rankings for each age are now displayed across the top of the event history overview. You can see your current rank in each of the PvP towers for the current tournament you are participating in, and how many medals you will win if you maintain your current rank until the end of the tournament. 'Confirm prompt when selling buildings' A confirmation window will now appear when selling all buildings, and the sale must be reconfirmed before the building is deleted. As an additional safeguard for Great Buildings, when attempting to sell one of the great buildings a checkbox must manually be ticked in order for the building to be deleted. We hope this will remove the possibility of selling buildings unintentionally. A full list of changes Changes/Features * The event window now shows your current rank in PvP towers. * When selling a building, you will now receive a prompt asking you to confirm the sale. When attempting to sell Great Buildings, a further box must be ticked as an additional check. * When attacking another player in a PvP tower, you are now taken to the army management screen before entering battle. * In the "build armies" popup, the portrait has been replaced with one of General Grivus. * It is now no longer possible for players on the same internet connection to donate Forge Points to each other's Great Buildings. * A countdown timer has been added for Great Buildings with coin and supply boost. * Guild offers in the "Your Current Offers" tab have been made easier to see, by replacing the letter icon with the guild icon. 'Battle changes' * After returning from a battle, collected totals were not appearing when using the "Collect All" feature. This issue has now been fixed. * In some cases it was possible to get stuck in a battle loop after selecting autobattle. This problem has been resolved. * When battles ended after the first turn there was a problem storing the battle replay, causing an error. This has now been fixed. 'Quest changes' * If a quest required a player to spend Forge points, it was not possible to complete the quest by spending points purchased in the Great Buildings screen. This issue has been corrected. * In the quest to "Beautify the City", happiness earned from objects sometimes did not count towards the quest when the objects were built at the same time. * The quest window reopened after being closed after visiting 2 neighbors. This has been fixed. * Some text/grammatical errors in quests have been corrected: "Rebel Alliance", "Annoy Grivus", "Build Shoemakers" & "Crack Cragshire", "Enter Mount Killmore", "Damsel in Distress". 'Bugfixes' * In the research tree, sufficient material for a research was not always shown in green. This has now been corrected. * When creating a trade offer, it was not possible to activate the input field by clicking anywhere in the field. This has now been fixed. * There were some cases where the tutorial was activating itself for players in advanced ages. This has now been fixed. * Disconnecting and reconnecting the town hall from the roads could cause the game to freeze. This problem has now been resolved. * It was not possible to play the game using Internet Explorer 10. This issue has been fixed. * Spending forge points earned from great buildings on the great buildings themselves no longer should cause the game to crash. * Players did not lose population after deleting the Tower of Babel until the browser was refreshed. This has now been fixed. * If an attempt to register to the game resulted in an error message, an empty page was displayed. This problem has now been solved. * The button to buy Forge points did not disappear when switching the contributor ranking. * St. Mark's boost was ignored when using the Collect All feature on the first pickup. This has been fixed. * When trading blueprints there was a problem where it was possible to lose your last copy of a blueprint. This has now been corrected. * The amount of happiness needed to reach a delighted state could show zero even though the citizens were not delighted. This problem has been solved. * Some layout issues in the "your current offers" tab of the trade screen have been fixed. * When creating offers in the trade screen, offering more goods than available would generate an error. This has now been adjusted so that you cannot offer more goods than are available. Where too many goods are offered, this figure is now automatically adjusted to what you have available. * In the trade screen, if a trader's name was too long it would get cut off, even if this was by a single letter. This problem has been fixed. * When attacking while visiting another player's city, returning to your own city was then displaying the wrong city. This problem has now been fixed. * If a building was ready to be collected from, disconnecting the building from roads and then reconnecting it again would cause the collect icon to be missing (though it was still possible to collect the resources). This issue has now been corrected. * The sound effects were missing on completion of some decorations. These have now been restored. * Clicking on your own Great Building icon in the social bar now returns you to your own city when you are visiting another. * In the menu to buy Forge Points, it appeared that the amount of diamonds charged was incorrect (this was a display issue: the diamonds charged were not actually incorrect and a refresh would correct the amount). This problem has been fixed. * Some Great Buildings were missing the icon even though they were not at their maximum level. This issue has been resolved. * After a Great Building was sold the bonus still appeared to have been applied. This problem has now been fixed. * A display issue in the spear fighter barrack recruitment tooltip has been corrected. * In the Great Building construction window the buy all button could become unresponsive. This has been fixed. * St. Mark's boost sometimes gave one less coin than it should have. * In some cases it was possible for two accounts to have the same email address. This issue has now been fixed. * It was possible for a players to be incorrectly informed about an unfinished battle. This should now no longer be possible. * Some missing Great Building translations have been added. * There was a display issue where text was overlapping the date in the message center. This problem has been fixed. * The text area for the Longbow Archer Range was overlapping parts of the building status window. This has been corrected. * No default text was shown for a guild description text field. This has been corrected. * In the town hall profile, the alignment of the city name has been corrected. * The checkbox "check" to remove a guild from a forum was too dark to see. This has been fixed. * Sometimes the countdown timer on goods was not wide enough, resulting in display problems. This has been fixed. * In the user profile, "Offer" and "Needs" overlapped the drop-down menu. This has been corrected. * E-mail notifications were still signed by Ragu even after his betrayal. They are now signed by the general instead. * Some text errors in the Great Buildings contributions menu were fixed. * The boost counter for a Great Building in the status bar did not refresh after collecting coins/supplies. This has been corrected. * The text "You can only spend Forge Points on the current level." was incorrect. This now reads: "You can only spend Forge Points for the next level." * In the event overview, the wording for trades was confusing (goods switched places). This has now been made clearer. * No floating collection icon appeared when collecting Forge Points from Hagia Sophia or Castel del Monte. This has now been fixed. * It was possible to plunder more than 24 hours after an attack. This has now been fixed. * Clicking on the building status icon on the side bar did not always center the appropriate building on the first try. This has been corrected. * Missing dialogues in Province 22 have been added. * When a player is kicked from a guild this information now appears in the event overview. Category:Changelog